Emerald Eyes
by DwDoJo
Summary: Due to May's father getting a permanent job as a gym leader, she's been rather noticed by a lot anywhere she goes. It's getting annoying, expecially when it involves 3 guys and her life. Too bad she's not the greatest heroine of all time. Mostly Emerald.
1. Daddy's New Job

**I've Been Playing my Pokemon Emerald again and suddenly got the inspiration to write about it.. Like with all its events and blah. But of course, it will follow the game.. Not the series… so there's no Ash this time… (I'll think about it.) Oh, yeah. Since I am FEMALE.. I'm going to be doing May…**

**Anway, I thought it would be cute to finally have a couple in here… I find her good with either of the three boys. This might be somewhat reverse harem in a way sooo.. Please enjoy. Oh yeah, I'm just going to do short chapters for this story… **

**Chapter 1: Daddy's New Job**

**----**

**May's POV**

The bell… _Please_ ring, bell. I eyed at the single long hand that was ticking its way to the 12 on the top of the clock. Looking right below, I found my teacher sitting there, looking over all of us. He seemed anxious as well as I was to see that it was almost the end of the day. The end of the school year. The beginning of summer. The passageway to freedom. Need I say more? (- Impatient May)

I looked over to Ellis who sat next to me, busy with her book. She didn't seem so excited which was a big shock for me… It's inhuman to say that you are NOT excited for the end of school. Everything was so silent in the room, the tension growing for the end of school. All eyes peeled at that hand.

TIK TIK TIK …. BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!

And thus the glory bells rang saying, **"FREEDOM!!!"** The room instantly filled with rattling desk and shifting papers and clunking books and the swift movements of classmates running out the door.

I was so excited for summer. I dreamed for this very day to come. We all planned to go out to the beach and have some fun, enjoy parties and sleepovers. Watch all the cool guys and their pokemon battle with one another. And Relax. Yes, it was life. (- Excited May)

I sighed and knew that Ellis looked up from her interesting thick book. She looked over to me and asked, "School is over."

"Yeah." I said happily. "Yes, it is. Are you going straight home?"

She nodded, beginning to pack up her books. "Yes, but I'm going to have to go to band practice later on so I can't join you today."

I was disappointed by this answer, but it's fine. "Alright. I guess I'll go home alone today." I stood up and began packing my own books. I have never felt my backpack so light before.

Ellis stopped her packing and I found a very pleading expression on her face. "I'm sorry…"

I blinked and giggled. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. We can hang out tomorrow." I assured her and said my good-byes, heading out the door.

Walking down the hallway, I found all the other kids already leaving their lockers empty, some still filled with books and papers since their too lazy to bring them along. The school was pouring out of students, I being one of them, ready to race home.

As I stood on the steps of the front of the school, I smiled. It was absolutely a good day. My bike stood on the bike rack on the side of the stairs and I unlocked it, but as I tried to pull it out, my bike wouldn't budge. "Stupid bike. MOVE!" I growled as I pulled more, jerking my arms back. Suddenly, my bike pulled out easily and I found another pair of hands on the other side of it. Looking up, I gasped at the sight.

It was Kyle, one of the most cutest boys in our school (Of course there has to be at least one cute boy in the school.). I felt my cheeks heat up, but I did my best to hide that by looking down. "Umm… thanks Kyle."

I caught a glimpse of him smiling and he replied, "Your welcome… But I found it cute to find someone struggling to pull their bike out. See ya." He waved and left me behind with my bike.

It took me a while to come back to reality, and I was grateful to my bike. I take back what I said that my bike was stupid. (- Blissful May) It was absolutely wonderful since it let me have my first meeting with Kyle this whole year… too bad it's the end of the school year; I can't find him anywhere out of school. Oh the woe… (- Depressed May)

Hoping on my bike, I carefully strode through the grass and hit the sidewalk, now flowing with the wind easily as I pedaled for my home, where my parents awaited for me. They told me to get home as soon as possible because they had something to tell me, most of the time, not as exciting.

News that they normally told me about and were excited for was my daddy's job. So I guessed this was the same. Dad was like an entrepreneur, him basically able to do anything. He couldn't decide what he wanted to be, and neither did my mom and I were able to figure out a perfect job for him. So my dad was always out doing something, especially when it came to being with pokemon, which he loved furiously.

I like pokemon myself, but I don't think I would be as great as a trainer though. All my pokemon would probably faint… which would be very depressing. I could probably try to let my pokemon go into contest… but I'm not that graceful either… (more like a blunt object). But that is, if I do get pokemon anyway.

The dreadful hill was up ahead and it was impossible for me to pedal up there; I always had to jump of my bike and walk up there with the extra weight. But I loved to reach the top and roll down the hill with max speed, being cautious to flying away to who knows where that's after my house.

As I rolled down with increasing speed, I saw my house sitting at the end, but something was different. There was tons of boxes surrounding my house, and some Vigoroths carrying them to and fro into a huge truck.

I was so busy thinking about this that I completely forgot to hit the brakes. Bad thing to tell about what happened after that thought. Let's just say things didn't go well for me and well.. I was flung off my bike as if I was on a roller coaster instead.

Next thing I knew, I heard my name being called out by my mother and I sat up, miraculously not feeling any pain at all. Looking over my shoulder, I found what cushioned my landing, a poor, innocent Vigoroth now knocked out by the impact.

My mom was already sitting in front of me with a frantic face, searching for any incisions, fractures, and any other signs of pain that may be on me. "Does anything hurt?" She asked softly with her warm brown eyes staring at my own blue eyes.

I shook my head and smiled. "None, thanks to Vigoroth…" I gasped as I quickly jumped off the pokemon. Instantly, I apologized to the pokemon, who seemed to have regained consciousness.

Standing on my two feet once again, I began searching for my bike, but it was no where to be found. But I guess that wasn't the main point. "Mom, why is there so many boxes around?"

She smiled happily at me as her brown curling locks hugged her cheeks. I saw Daddy appear from the hidden side of the truck and also smile down at me with his big hands on his hips.

"Of course you know that Dad has been looking for a new job, right?" He said proudly. "You'd never guess what job I got this time."

It was kind of obvious what my first response would be. "Has to do with Pokemon?"

Both nodded and simultaneously said, "A Pokemon Leader!"

It was after a few minutes of talking around the dinner table that I had finally caught on to the present…

This was the first thing I said after their explanation. **"WHAT?! WE'RE MOVING?!"** I yelled incredulously. (- Panicked May)

"Yes, we are moving." Mommy said calmly. "It's a nice, sweet town, Littleroot Town."

Then Dad added. "But my gym is in Petalburg City, which is quite a way from our new home."

The rest of the conversation was silence from me and talking from them. They should've consulted me before this. I was planning to have some fun, but now I learned I'm moving.

What will happen to Ellis, being left all alone again? And Kyle… I WILL NEVER HAVE ANOTHER MEETING WITH HIM AGAIN!! … This sucks.

And now, my daddy began with, "May, you should urge yourself to be a great pokemon trainer! But of course you'll never be able to beat me. HAHAHAH!" Look at him so proud… We'll see whose laughing then. Oh yeah (- Conniving May)

But it was odd. I resented at this decision, but I couldn't help but also feel excited as well. It was a new change of scenery. A new life to start over again. Something New.

Talk about contradicting and mixed feelings…

**---**

**See short chapters… I'm still trying to focus on Castaway for HM, but I'll be working harder during the summer.**

**So please review if you'd like. This is just the beginning anyway. But I think I'll make it cute for the girls… Sorry boys! I'll try to add more interesting violence if I can… ;**

**- Do Jo**


	2. Move to Littleroot Town!

**Let's continue shall we. I'm writing these two chapters on the same day, might continue on to the third chapter if I'm still bored. **

**Chapter 2: Move to Littleroot Town!**

**---**

"So you're really leaving huh?" Ellis said softly, clasping her hands together.

May, her parents, and the truck were surrounded by people whom they were popular with. It was a hectic time since all of them suddenly flooded around them, ready to give their good-byes and wishes.

May sighed, scratching the back of her neck. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting to, though. My parents never told me… nor did I catch on to what they were hinting for the past few weeks." She chuckled feebly. It should've been obvious to the poor girl that with all the hints of new jobs from her own father, that they were going to move. She felt terrible for being the kind to catch on slower than others. She apologized again. "If I had realized sooner, maybe it wouldn't be like this." She looked down to her feet . "I'm sorry."

Ellis laughed. "Don't be. Anyway, we can see each other again and we still can stay in touch."

May nodded and a smile grew on her face. "Yeah, you're right."

"May, it's time to go!" Her mother called out.

May gave her good friend one good hug. "Hope to see you soon."

"The same." Ellis replied, patting her back.

The two let go and parted. The parting wasn't as serious though since Ellis found the entertainment of watching May struggle her way through the weeping crowd, being tackled with death hugs from people who seemed to know her, and told long good-byes and wishes before she even reached the truck.

May's mother stood outside the door with a frown on her face. "May," She started once her daughter had finally gone through the thousands of leagues of weeping people. "I know you might not like this but… there's no space in the front of the truck. You'll have to ride in the back with the boxes.

May raised a brow and replied, "Okay, I'll go in." She walked to the back and found the floor of the truck in the back to be higher than expected. She needed help by some pokemon to be lifted to the back.

Crawling in, she found a space nearby the entrance that seemed "comfy". Sitting there, she signaled that it was alright to close the door. Once she heard the "click", it was instantly dark, making her feel blind at the moment.

::::::::::000000::::::::::

**May's POV**

I groaned as my butt began to feel numb. The floor was as hard as rock to my convenience and there was still no light whatsoever. Being in the back was nauseating. I didn't even know how long we've been driving. But being back here made it feel like decades. (And then watch it only be like five minutes since we left.)

I was sure though that we've been on the road for quite a long while since I fell asleep, a box along with its contents waking me up to the now present time. I concluded that all inanimate objects were out to murder me. I also realized how people could go crazy just sitting there in the dark, unable to see anything. But I haven't gone crazy.. Yet.

Then there was also the casual bumps on the road that made everything rattle back here to my horrification. There was this one time earlier where we just happened to go over a jagged path that continued forever. I was afraid that it was my death sentence already, but unbelievably, I survived

I found a small circular speck of light on the floor and I crawled up to where the hole might be. It was small enough for both of my eyes to see through it and the scenery was much different than before.

Everything was so green. I have never in my life seen so much green. But that wasn't the only thing. The land was very foreign and for a long time, there was a lot of pokemon around.

Sitting back, I recalled that there wasn't many pokemon back where we came from. We hardly see them run around, even in the forest and thick grass, there was none to be found. The only time I've seen pokemon around was when trainers passed by or if someone brought them along. I've also seen my parent's pokemon, but they didn't have such a variety since it was the same thing I saw every day of my life (other than them evolving).

The engine of the truck shut off and I heard the doors in the front open and shut loudly. Then the door to the back where I was quickly fell open, letting light pour in and blinding me. My eyes burned as it was too bright to see, but I was able to get off, now standing on my jelly like legs.

My mother came up from beside me, helping by holding my arm. "May, I'm sorry we had to let you stay back there. I felt terrible the whole time."

"Nah, it's all right. " Looking around, I found a huge house in front of us, with Vigoroths taking the boxes from inside the truck into it. "Umm… is this -?"

"Yeah, this is Littleroot town. It's nice and peaceful here isn't it?" She smiled, leading me into the house. I agreed with her, the town being peaceful, but I'll have to explore a little before it becomes "nice" in my vocabulary.

We both took steps into the house and I gasped at how wonderful the house looked. New furniture, a big new kitchen, and an actual second floor! (Her other house also had a second floor, but it was only two steps higher than the first.)

I was set down on a new couch and my mom scurried over to kitchen, dodging a Vigoroth on the way. She came back with a cup of water and handed it to me, sitting next to me.

The drink of water was very refreshing and I thanked her for it. "Where did all this furniture come from? I don't remember these at home?"

"Dad bought it for us. He had it already sent here so all we had to bring was the leftovers of our belongings." She answered, then asked one of the pokemon to bring the box full of clothes upstairs.

I just realized something was missing. "Where is Dad?" If he were here, he'd be descending the stairs announcing with a proud voice that this is out home.

Mom chuckled. "Oh, he went ahead to Petalburg. He said he wanted to meet all the townspeople today."

I frowned. The sun was already setting. He'd better come back soon.

"May you should go to your room. I think you will like it." She smiled and left for the kitchen, probably to go arrange all the appliances and utensils.

I set down the cup on the small table in between the two couches and brought myself to my feet, feeling that it no longer felt like jello. The stairs was to the left of the kitchen, a straight beeline from the front door. The stairs was actually higher than two steps and the upstairs was large and wide. Far off, I found a door that probably led to a balcony… a balcony…. And then there was two ways, left and right, upstairs. The balcony and my room to the right and my parents at the left was what I guessed.

I was anxious to see what my room was like. Considering that it was my dad, I was somewhat apprehensive about what he could've have possibly put in my room. I found a sign that said, "May's Room" on the door and I could only dread what was behind it.

Opening the door, I didn't find a girly, frilled and drowned in pink room, but a nice simple room with a cute bed with some of my favorite plushies, a round circular red carpet that matched with my bed and --- Omigoodness. Do my eyes deceive me or do I see a tv with a game cube connected with it and a computer on the other side of it? I practically hugged them to see if they were real.

That's it. …I'm going to give my daddy a huge death hug and I take back everything not nice against him. Probably moving out here wasn't bad at all.

On the wall next to me, I found a clock that was completely the wrong time and I took it off, beginning to adjust it to the right time. I hung the clock back to its rightful place on the wall and searched my room to see that all of my belongings were already in here. I guess all those boxes of things were only my parents' then.

There was a large window on the wall beside my bed and I jumped on it to look outside. The view was breathtaking in a way. Like I repeated many times before, it was so green and I could also see other houses around. Below I could see some people walking outside, some of them walking toward our house.

I hopped off my bed and raced down the stairs. Once I reached downstairs, I found my mom standing at the door and blinked to find many people past her. I decided to avoid introductions for now and get some snack to eat. But it seemed that plan was given to early.

"May, come over here. I would like to introduce you as well." My mother chimed happily.

I snapped my fingers seeing that I was only a few feet away to my planned destination and sighed in defeat, turning for my mother. I stepped up next to her on my doorstep and smiled, introducing myself (which isn't my thing).

Then I heard one of them say, "Wow, so this is Norman's daughter huh?"

I couldn't help but get the feeling I would be hearing that comment a lot in my lifetime from now on.

----

**Meh this wasn't exciting as I wanted.. So I was a bit sarcastic in this at parts. I like the next chapter better though! **

**- Do Jo**


	3. Brendan, A Friend or Fiend?

**Yay.. Third chapter like I said in one day… This is where we get to meet - well just read. I'm sure you can get the idea.**

**Chapter 3: Brendan, A Friend or Fiend? **

**----**

**May's POV**

I descended the stairs with my new style of clothing which my mother got for me. One thing I didn't know is that my parents had such a sense of taste that I never knew about. It was plus.

"May! May!! Come here!! QUICK!" I heard my mother yell franticly which brought the adrenaline of worry in my gut. Was something wrong? Did somebody already rob us?

I basically jumped the stairs and rushed up to my mom's side as she sat… calmly (?) on the couch. "What is it?" I asked in a breath, inhaling and exhaling.

"Oh, you missed it, May. " She sighed with a depressed face. "Your father looked so good on the tv too." I was close to losing my balance. Dad was on tv? Huh… I knew that my dad was popular, but not that popular…

"Is that it?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She sounded as if someone was about to murder her or something.

"Oh, you haven't been out much have you?" She asked me quickly.

I thought about it and found that she was right. Actually, I never left the house since we came here… and how long has it been… two? Three days?

"We should go next door. Your father has a very good friend, Prof. Birch. He's the one that recommended your father to be a leader. You should go meet with him." Mother had a nice smile on her face.

'Why?' was the first thing I wanted to ask, but I thought it would be rude so I replaced it with 'sure'.

"I also heard he has a boy your age. He might be cute and handsome looking too." She began nudging my arm with her elbow and giving me now a scary looking smile. Mmm… that's why she was smiling.

I didn't know what to say. My mom was obviously for it. I can imagine my dad completely against it with fire flaming out of his eyes and mouth with a huge NO on a big billboard behind him. Me, I don't know. I may like boys, but I never would say so.

"Eh… sure, Mom." Like I would like a guy's son when that guy was the one who told my dad to move all the way out here. That was so "sure" to happen. But I guess it would be good to have some fresh air at some point. I haven't been out at all so this might be good for me. I walked for the door and opened it for my mom.

Walking outside, I found that this place looked much smaller than it did from my window. I just followed my mother around, who seemed to already know her way through town. We ended up standing in front of a house that looked a lot like ours. My mom beckoned me forward to knock the door.

I hesitated on knocking the door, but ended up knocking on it anyway. The door opened and a very beautiful woman with long silver hair was behind it with a smile growing on her face.

"Hello." I started, I being not sure whether I should introduce myself or if she already knew me.

"Hello, please come in." She moved aside and let us through. "It's good to finally have you over, Ruby. And I'm guessing this is your daughter, May wasn't it?"

I nodded awkwardly not sure what to do now. Normally I wasn't like this at all, but with different people and environment, I guess there are times when I am stupid.

"Yes, this is my daughter. Thank you for the invitation, Sapphire. It surely has been a while." The two women began going for the table until Sapphire turned toward me and smiled saying, "Why won't you go upstairs? I think my son is there."

I blinked, watching the two women giggle among themselves and throw sneaky glances at me which made me shiver in a way. I had nothing else to do so I guess I'll just follow suit and go upstairs.

Their house was a lot like ours; the downstairs was different but the upstairs was exactly the same. Considering that I was going to a boy's room, I guessed it would be alright if I just barged in…

That's when the second thoughts fell upon me. What if he's actually in the room and he's changing? .. Awkward… What if I just entered the room and he came in the room minutes after taking a shower? … Bad May…

I stood there for a moment and decided that whatever happens… happens… I saw that his door was open and I knocked a few times waiting for a response, but there was none; I decided to go in anyway.

His room was like any other boys, but it was also quite for the reserved type. No posters on the wall except for a world map, the bed covering really ordinary and plain and his mat just the same color. He also had a computer and a tv like me. And a huge book shelf stood nearby his closet. I sat down on the wooden floor and thought blankly for a moment until my eyes fell upon a circular red and white ball. I picked it up and examined it more closely. I think Daddy called this a poke ball.

"HEY!"

I jumped in shock of the loud voice and found the ball was no longer in my hands. Looking over my shoulder, a boy with white hair wearing a red band around his head snatched the ball from the air. He first stared at the ball then defiantly looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" He was blunt. Very Blunt.

"Umm…" I stood up to my feet and dusted off my skirt. Turning, he stood a few feet away from me, but his stare was right at my face.

I forgot to reply since I was just staring/studying him. He didn't look bad at all. He looked really… good looking. He didn't seem like the kind to be mean. He looked good in shorts and in a sleeveless shirt… and he was wet.. Must have came from the shower… Bad May (x2).

He began walking up to me and knocked at my head. "Hello? Anybody there?"

I smacked away his hand and frowned. "Your mom told me to come up here. I thought you would be here but turns out - You weren't."

He didn't answer me and closed his eyes, facing the ceiling. "… Oh, so you're the new neighbor.."

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah?"

"I thought you were going to be a guy considering you are a Gym Leader's kid, Gym Leader Norman's kid." Blunt, I repeated, but did he really have to add that I was a gym leader's kid? How does that make someone believe in the instant that the child has to be a boy?

He then looked straight at me and extended a hand. "My name is Brendan. You?"

"May." I answered inelegantly, taking the hand.

Suddenly his grip on mine was a little tighter and he grinned, "Well, either way it's good to meet you."

I nodded. "Yeah."

He let go and pointed to his bed.

On the outside, I probably had the most calmest face in my life, but on the inside, I freaked. _WHAT?! Already?! I'm too young!!!! NOOOOO!!!!_

He stared at me then looked away. "Pbbft."

I roared in response to his indiscreet snicker. "What are you laughing about?! This is serious!! I can't do that yet?"

Brendan then looked back at me. " '_That_'?" He raised a brow and a smirk tugged at his lips. "What were you thinking? I was just signaling that you can sit on my bed if you'd like…"

_Another _stupid moment. "Oh.."

He turned for the chair at his desk, but I clearly heard the stifled laughing coming from him.

"What are you laughing about now?" I asked rather harshly in annoyance.

"You had one of the most weirdest faces once I pointed to my bed. " He answered, sitting down nearby. "Really.. What were you thinking?"

I decided it was best if I said nothing about it and changed the subject. "You have a nice room."

He looked around. "Yeah, but I don't usually hang around here much. I'm normally outside." I smiled that he was like any other boy around, easily made to change the subject. Hah.

"I see. It is nice outside. It's peaceful here in Littleroot."

"Yeah, it's always like this. It gets boring after a while though." He smiled. "That's why this summer I'm going to help my dad."

Mommy mentioned him earlier. "You're dad… Professor Birch, right?"

Brendan nodded. "Yeah. That's him. Dad and Norman are really good friends." He chuckled. "Your dad told a lot about you. You did a lot of tomboyish things that I thought you were a boy. Sorry about that."

Oh, so Daddy shared things about me huh? … Crap, what things about me?! But it is true that I did do a lot of guy things.. I'm not that much of a girly type so… That's why he thought I was a boy… But what did daddy say? … I'll need to talk with him later.

"May, Brendan, what are you doing up there?" His mother called all the way from downstairs. My own mom added, "You two surely are taking long!" We both then heard laughter fill the house which made us both frown. Then simultaneously we said, "They couldn't possibly think we -"

Looking at each other again, we concluded it was best not to finish that sentence. But if both of them were hinting that, what kind of guy is Brendan really? … I took up my guard. Even if I have to do the "Grab and Seize" I must.

Brendan stood from his chair. "Should we go downstairs before they could say anymore?"

"Yeah, that would be good." I leapt off the bed and quickly headed for the door. As we walked, I asked, "So Brendan, since you work with your dad who is a professor, you must be good with pokemon, right?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head. "I guess, but I still have to get better. Truthfully, I'm just starting to be a trainer though I've been with pokemon most of my life." He then looked my way. "What about you?"

"I dunno." I thought about it. "I've been around my parents' pokemon, but I don't think I'll be a great trainer. Actually I don't think I would like it at dream of it was pretty hopeless and undecided. My face grew to be quite solemn and I'm sure that Brendan noticed it too, but he grinned instantly.

"I don't know… You may have inherited your dad's genes. Probably his man strength too."

A vein popped on my forehead as I punched him on the arm and went ahead of him. I heard his laughing from behind me and I frowned. Brendan was no gentleman at all.

We both reached the bottom to find both of our mothers side by side at the door. Both pairs of their eyes looked toward us and they both smiled.

My mother started. "The two of them do look good together."

"Yes, they do, don't they? They'll have very cute and good-looking kids." His mother laughed.

I flushed and pointed at him. "Yeah, right. Like I'd be with a white-haired mean grandpa like him!" I looked at him and found his face flushed as well.

He frowned at me and looked away, saying cooly, "Well, I wouldn't end up with a clutzilla like her and her man strength."

I gawked and punched him again at the same place.

"Aren't they so cute?" Sapphire commented watching the two teens still bicker at one another.

"It reminds me of when I first met Norman…" Ruby swayed.

"Ooh, do tell."

---

I jumped into bed and frowned down to my chin. That Brendan. Why did such a soul end up in such a sinfully good looking body?! Oh, goodness… But he was nice too.. Too bad those shining moments are going to come once in a blue moon…

I smiled though. "He is a good friend though… A stupidly mean good friend (if there is such kind of friend)." I don't ever think I'll think of Brendan _that_ way… Ugh.. That would be horrible.

"My prince in shining armor is still out there! Do your best, May!" I told myself proudly.

---

Sapphire looked at her son head to toe. "Is something bothering you, Brendan?"

"…"

She pressed on. "Ever since May and her mother left, you have been sulking like this."

His grave eyes turned to his mother and he rested his head on his hand. "If May becomes a trainer…"

His mother's eyes grew wide, but she smiled, "I see. Just do your best."

----

**The "Grab and Seize" … If you know what I mean… I just learned it like a week ago. But I never did it. *laugh*. Truthfully this isn't the best I've done for a story. I am sorry!**

**Oh, and Brendan's last statement… that could mean and end in a lot of ways. (And don't get your hopes up to high if it's what you think I'm hinting.. ) I don't feel like rushing things as of right now.**

**- Do Jo**

**Recently: I got a Walkman. I can listen to music now. Yay. But that means late night sleeping. Great.**


End file.
